


Oh sugar sugar!

by Brunette_Cyborg



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Day At The Beach, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Ocean, Sexual Tension, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunette_Cyborg/pseuds/Brunette_Cyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitkoot (Jordan Mathewson) finds himself on a date with his friend Novapolitan (James Richard Wilson) at the beach. Whilst looking through his bag, Kitkoot cannot find his swim shorts and is left to think of an alternative way to have fun. But while Kitkoot cannot think of a solution, Novapolitan suggest a few ways they can both enjoy their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh sugar sugar!

**Author's Note:**

> (WARNING: Sexual reference and coarse language.)
> 
> (NOTE:  
> Novapolitan - James Richard Wilson based on Neapolitan ice cream  
> Kitkoot - Jordan Mathewson based on the KitKat biscuit)

His pretty pink eyes glowed when they spotted me. His precious lips became a smirk. His short curly hair was pure pink. His beard that lined his lower jaw and chin was a bleach blonde. The beard above and below his lips was a beautiful brown. His three quarter sleeve light pink shirt was patterned with yellow, pink and orange stripes. His chocolate brown trousers were held up with chocolate brown suspenders. A cute brown bow tie hung around his neck. His shoes were the same sweet pure bubble-gum pink his hair was. As I approached he bowed as a gentleman’s gesture. But he was no gentleman. His heart was as cold as his skin. He was my best friend, but I loved him. I was addicted, like one is to their favorite ice cream.

“Kitkoot.” He spoke, “Glad you could make it.”

I gently blushed. His Facade was too good.

“It’s good to be here, Novapolitan.” I replied.

We had met each other down at the beach. We brought our own bags with our swim gear.

“Let’s go find a spot.” He said.

We walked further down and stepped on the sand. The sand was warm on my feet. We looked down the beach from left to right. We were completely alone. We walked along the beach and Novapolitan suddenly stopped. I looked back at him.

“Here’s good.” He said.

I walked back over to the spot while he put down his towel. I put my bag down and laid my towel next to his. I rummaged through my bag, looking for my swim shorts. They weren't there. I blushed as I realized that I must have left them at home. Novapolitan looked up at my red face.

“You okay?” He asked.

“Yep. Totally fine.” I replied, trying to hide my shame.

I looked through my bag again, making sure that they weren't there.

“Did you leave your shorts?” He asked.

I looked up at him. It’s almost like he knew without me saying anything.

“Y-yea.” I replied.

“It’s okay, we can still go swimming.” He said.

“How?” I asked.

Novapolitan smirked as he grabbed his suspenders and slid them off his shoulders. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall onto his towel.

“W-what are you doing?” I asked.

“Shhh…It’s okay. Now it’s your turn.” He replied.

He lifted off my red hat and dropped it onto my towel. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it over my head.

“Do you want to do your trousers? Or shall I?” He asked, smirking.

“Let’s leave them on for now.” I suggested.

I was honestly a bit nervous about the whole ordeal with me forgetting my swim shorts and being forced to swim in nothing but my jeans.

“Well, we can’t go swimming in our jeans.” He spoke.

“Yes we can.” I replied.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the edge of the water. His expression wasn't very pleased with my decision, but he didn't seem to argue. Novapolitan walked into the water and stopped when it got to his knees.

“Are you coming or what?” He said.

I took a few steps in and that’s when I felt the cold temperature of the water. I felt like ice cold water against my skin. I shivered as I got goose bumps.

“It’s not cold you pussy!” He laughed.

“How are you so okay with the freezing water?” I asked.

“That’s my secret.” He replied.

I walked over to him, the water climbing higher as it gets to my knees. Before I could get to him he started to walk out further. The water rising up his figure. I started to pick up the pace and chase him. He started to run, splashing water in my face. I used my hand to block the water as I continued to chase after him. Novapolitan stopped and looked back at me, the water was now both up to our waists. As I met up with him I splashed water in his face. We looked at each other and laughed. He looked at me with a smirk and pushed me over, submerging me in water. I stood back up taking a few fast breaths, then looked at him sharply. I lunged myself at him and submerged both of us in the water. I stood up and so did he.

“What was that for?” He said, shaking his hair and running a hand through it.

“For getting my hair wet.” I replied, smiling.

“Are you finding it hard to swim in these jeans?” He asked.

“Yea, I can really feel them dragging me down.” I replied, looking down at my jean.

“We should probably get out of them.” He suggested.

I looked back up to see that Novapolitan was already out of his jeans and just in his underwear. He held his jeans in his left hand. I took off my jeans and took his as well. I walked through the water, up the beach and to the towels. I sat the jeans on the towels. I felt a little uncomfortable in just my underwear. I looked through my bag once more to search for my swim shorts.

Again, nothing.

I assumed he would probably want his so I went over to his bag and unzipped it. I pushed a few things aside and found his pink swim shorts. I went to zip up the bag until I noticed something odd. Something in his bag was red and he never has red clothes. I grabbed onto the red item and pulled it from his bag.

My swim shorts!

I looked back at him. He was diving under the water and popping back up. I zipped up his bag and walked into the water, carrying both swim shorts behind my back. He looked over at me and walked closer, struggling against the water.

“What’s behind your back?” He asked.

I handed him his swim shorts. He looked quite upset and a little worried as he took them from my hands and put them over his underwear. One of my hands was still behind my back, holding my swim shorts.

“What’s in your other hand?” He asked, nervously.

“This.” I replied, showing him my red swim shorts, “Why were they in your bag?”

“I can explain.” He said.

I put my shorts on over my underwear.

“Oh really? Well, start explaining.” I said, crossing my arms.

“I was just hoping that we could do something…” Novapolitan said.

“Do what?” I asked.

“This…” He replied as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a long kiss.

It surprised me at first, but I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. His lips tasted like sweet strawberries. He slid his arms behind my back and slid his hands down into my swim shorts. I pulled back and grabbed his arms pulling them out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked.

I could sense that there was sexual tension between us. It’s not that I hated him touching me, it was just that I had never experienced it before.

“Just calm down Kitkoot. I just wanted to touch your butt.” Novapolitan smirked.

I blushed as I looked at him with a nervous expression.

“You've never experienced anything like this before, have you?” He asked.

I shook my head.

“Well, let me show you how it’s done.” He said.

He grabbed my hands and placed them on his private area. A shiver ran down my spine. I waited a few seconds before pulling away.

“I don’t think I can do this.” I said.

“Fine. Then let me do it to you.” He replied.

He put one of his hands on the back of my head and the other on my crotch. My breath stuttered at the unexpected sensation. He started to kiss and nip at my neck. I went to speak but couldn't due to Novapolitan biting down on my voice box. He stopped biting down and licked the mark he made. After a few licks, he pulled both his tongue and his hands away from my body. I grabbed his hands and entwined it in mine. I walked towards the shore and sat down on the sand. Novapolitan sat beside me and we watched the orange sunset.

“We should do this again sometime.” He said.

He laid his head on my shoulder. I looked down at him and laid my head on pink curly hair.

“I love you, my cold ice cream.” I said.

Novapolitan grinned.

“You’re my little biscuit…now and forever.”


End file.
